youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sonic
Super Sonic is the super-powered transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog. First Transformation Sonic first became Super Sonic in Episode 26 after Sonic gained power from the Chaos Emeralds that his best friend Chris reclaimed from Dr. Eggman that fell into the sea. They melded together inside of Sonic who had been tossed aside by Eggman's Egg Emperor. With his strength fully regained, Super Sonic warned Knuckles to get away because he was going to destroy the robot. After it was easily destroyed Chaos Control is induced and Sonic is seen in the spatial warp with an unconscious Chris. After gently waking him up Chris pleads with Sonic to take him with him and that Chris doesn't want to be apart from his best friend. Super Sonic uses Chaos Regeneration to heal Chris's wounds and Chris embraces Sonic in a hug which Sonic returns. Sonic tells Chris that even without him here he's sure that Chris will be able to take care of himself. Chris strongly disagrees, tearfully stating that without Sonic, he'll be all alone and he'll go back to being a coward who can't do anything. Super Sonic disappeared with a smile and thanked him for everything he's done for him. Thankfully Super Sonic did a favor for Chris and instead of sending himself home he brought several parts of his world to Earth so that Chris wouldn't have to part with him yet. Metarex Saga Super Sonic reappeared in the first episode of the third season battling the Metarex king Dark Oak in outer space. For the first time Super Sonic had a hard time fighting and it seemed as though the enemy would win. To prevent Dark Oak from obtaining the Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic ejected them from his body and threw them into the outer limits of space. Unfortunately this made Sonic unable to maintain his super form, so he fell down to the planet but was thankfully rescued by Dr. Eggman. Super Sonic made his next appearance alongside Super Shadow fighting off Red Pine and his fleet of Metarex battleships while also pushing away the Blue Typhoon, and Eggman's spaceship from the Black Hole. Super Sonic made his last appearance during the Final Battle against Dark Oak alongside Super Shadow while being able to put Dark Oak on the defensive they are unable to break through his force-field. Cosmo, however, with her transformation, was able to break through and fuses with Dark Oak, immobilizing him in the process and forcing him to drop his force-field. She then begged Tails to fire the Sonic Power Cannon at the both of them while she keeps him at bay. However in doing so would mean Cosmo would die as well which is a fate she says she is willing to accept as long as her friends survive. After being encouraged by Eggman and by Cosmo who says she wants this, Tails tearfully shouted that he loves her and fired the Sonic Power Cannon with both Super Sonic and Super Shadow in it. Afterwards Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration to rescue Cosmo from the fate of death. However while it did keep her alive, it turned her into a seed that can't interact with anyone. Sonic gives the seed to Tails who plants it in hopes that it will eventually sprout back into Cosmo. Trivia *Super Sonic's eyes are sometimes colored orange instead of their usual Ruby Red. *Super Sonic knows Chaos Regeneration which hasn't been shown in the games. *Super Sonic seems to appear with five quills instead of three. *In the Japanese version, Super Sonic has a deeper voice than in his regular form. Pictures of Super Sonic Super Sonic 2.jpg Super Sonic.jpg Super Sonic yelled.jpg Super Sonic flying.jpg Super Sonic fight back.jpg Super Sonic 3.jpg Super Sonic pass out.jpg Super Sonic 4.jpg Super Sonic fight back 2.jpg|Super Sonic Super Sonic 6.jpg|Super Sonic powering up Super Sonic 7.jpg|Super Sonic Super Sonic 8.jpg Super Sonic 9.jpg Sonic beat the Chaos.jpg|Super Sonic beat the perfect Chaos Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Transformations Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Child Saver Category:Life Saver Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Child Lover Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:About Males